Pegasus Elementary
by team-volturi-girl
Summary: When the Johnny, Lizzy and the other kids from Little Earth Preschool start Pegasus Elementary, they have no idea what they're getting into...


**Pegasus Elementary**

_This is basically an idea I had where I write each episode but change it so that most of the characters were children and went into Elementary school. Sorry if anyone's done this before and I'm completely copying them, this idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it. This is NOT AT ALL REALISTIC! If you've ever watched recess it's sort of in that style. I know they wouldn't be able to do all this stuff when they're kids ,but please just try and go with it._

_PLEASE NOTE: I'm from Britain, so I don't know that much about American schools. I will try my best, but if I make any mistakes, I'm sorry and please let me know so I can change them._

Chapter 1: Rising Part 1-Part 1

It seemed like just another day in room Antarctica in Little Earth Preschool. Carson Beckett was fearfully playing doctor with the Preschool's bet budgie, Droner, and wrapping him up in toilet paper bandages. Roddy Mckay was watching jealously, since he really wanted to play with Droner, but wasn't allowed to since his parents hadn't sent in a permission slip saying he could. "Stinky" Pete Kavanagh was complaining to a bored looking staff member about everything the other kids were doing. Marshall Sumners was playing toy soldiers with some of the other kids, who he liked to order around, including Aiden Ford. And Lizzy Weir was wandering around, making sure that all the other kids were ok.

However, today was not a normal day at Little Earth Preschool, as the children were soon about to find out. Daniel Jackson, one of the head workers at the Preschool, called all the children together to tell them something.

"Now then, kids. When your parents all signed you up to be able to be in room 106, as part of the deal it meant that, after a year, you all had to go to the boarding school in the next town. Pegasus Elementary." he said, waiting for the panic.

Yet, it didn't come. All these kids knew the deal, and were excited to go to Pegasus Elementary, since their parents had told them it was wonderful there. Instead of crying, they cheered. Daniel was shocked, but pleased anyway. But then there was a gasp. Carson had been so excited, he had let go of Droner, who had promptly decided to fly out of the open window.

Meanwhile, Johnny Sheppard was in the car with a friend of his parents, Jack O'Neil, and was accompanying him to work at Little Earth Preschool that day since his mother was ill and he didn't get on with his dad or brother. He was sitting on Jack's knee and looking smug, since Jack had allowed him to take control of the steering wheel. At the moment, he was pretending he was in a helicopter.

"Woo! Jack, look at me!" Johnny said, making helicopter noises. Jack just rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, though, a bird flew straight towards the car.

"Ah, swerve Johnny!" Jack said, and Johnny didn't hesitate. Luckily, they had just entered the parking lot for the room Antarctica part of the Preschool, which was empty at the moment. However, the bird flew at the car again.

"What the hell is this bird thinking?" John asked, continuing to swerve out of the way.

"Park quickly, Johnny, then we can catch it!" Jack ordered him, and Johnny swerved once more before doing as he was told and pulling into one of the spaces. They both dived out of the car and Jack managed to catch the bird. He looked at the bird properly and said to him, "Droner! What are you doing outside the preschool?"

He sighed, shook his head and motioned for Johnny to follow him inside. Daniel, Lizzy, Carson and Roddy ran over to them.

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to let him go, I just got distracted!" Carson apologised to Jack.

"So you set that bird on me!" Johnny said indignantly.

"Look, this bird is way beyond any of us and has been here longer than even Lizzy! We all struggle to control him. I'm really sorry!"

"Well, it's a good job Johnny had the wheel, or else that bird would've been road kill!" Jack said, walking off with Daniel, "So, how'd they take it?"

Lizzy walked over to Johnny. "Hi!" she said admiringly, "I'm Doctor Lizzy Weir. This is Doctor Carson Beckett. And this is Doctor Roddy Mckay." she introduced the other two.

"Wait, how come you're doctors?"

"Oh, well, it's a game we play. You either go into the military, or be a scientist or a doctor. Carson's leader of the doctors and Rodney's leader of the scientists. I'm the leader for both doctors and scientists, so I just get called doctor. Marshall's leader of the military here."

"Oh yeah! We used to play that game at my old Preschool...before I got kicked out...anyway, I'm Major Johnny Sheppard! Pleased to meet you all!"

"Why'd you get kicked out?" Roddy asked, since he liked to think he knew everything about everything.

"Oh, I, er, disobeyed the head Preschool worker's orders..."

The others gasped and were about to ask why when Daniel came up.

"Well, kids, your parents will be here soon. Time to get ready and say good bye."

Carson and Roddy waved good bye to Johnny and Lizzy and went to get their coats. Lizzy pulled Johnny to the side and said, "Please come with us to Pegasus Elementary, Johnny! You seem really nice, and you've obviously got skill if you managed to avoid hitting Droner in a real car! We could really use you there!"

Johnny didn't know what to say so just shrugged and wandered to get his coat before going back to Jack.

However, while he had been gone, Lizzy had gone over to Jack and begged him to convince Johnny to come with them to Pegasus Elementary. After a stern talking to in the car from Jack, Johnny phoned Lizzy and said three words:

"Fine, I'll come."

Lizzy squealed in delight and hung up. Little did she or any of the other kids from Little Earth Preschool really know what they were getting themselves into...

_**So, there's the first chapter. Please R&R to tell me what you think so far! Next Chapter will introduce Pegasus Elementary, Atlantis boarding room, the 2**__**nd**__** graders also known as the Athosians and the 6**__**th**__** graders...also known as the wraith!**_


End file.
